White Christmas
by CopraMeow
Summary: Naughty christmas special for the Caged Bird, enjoy :)


Summary : naughty Christmas special for „The Caged Bird"

DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

The sun got lazily up that day. Everyone was rushing, preparing, decorating.

It was the 24th of December. Doflamingo's mansion was a buzz of busy servants and christmas colors. Even Natascha apologized and rushed to help.

He wasn't anywhere. Checking the various room all I got was emptiness. Where did he go?

I was bored.

I decided to retreat to the library and sulk while reading.

* * *

Another yawn escaped my lips and I looked up. Something had changed. Several hours passed and the mansion was quiet. Too quiet. Stretching sore limbs I made my way to the window and gasped.

Dessrosa, once sunny and summery was completely white covered in a fuzzy snow coat.

˝Ffufufuf speechlessm my princess?˝ - Doflamingo said from the door way. I turned and stared at his grinning face.

˝Did you?..˝

˝Yeah.. was quite a piece of work.. a certain bird told me...˝ - he said in a mysterious tone and winked while I blushed. I may have mentioned Natascha that I liked snow..

˝Join me? Dinner is ready˝- His hand was outstretched and I accepted gladly

* * *

We sat at a candle lit dinner and I had trouble keeping a straight face. Across from me, while I sat in a satin dress with my curled hair, was Doflamingo wearing a red-green shirt and reindeer antlers on his head. Gone were his usual shades.

˝Dear? What's with the strange faces?˝

˝Your antlers˝

˝Waht about them?˝

˝Take them off I can't concentrate on my food!˝- I giggled as he made a face

˝Noup˝- came the smart comeback. How mature Doflamingo. Seems like he enjoyed this festive time.

˝I have something special set up just for you˝- his voice tore me from my thoughts and I looked up at Reindeer-Doffy.

˝Oh like what?˝

He folded his napkin and grinned. ˝Come on princess let me show you˝- he purred and I rolled my eyes.

˝You really love that nickname, don't you?˝

* * *

Doflamingo led me to the other side of the mansion, up to the north. I've never been there.

Walking through a narrow and cold hallway we come to a door. It's a warm wooden color and Doflamingo casually leans against it.

˝Ready?˝

˝Bring it on˝

˝Fufufu here we go˝- he opens a door to a big room. A fireplace with blazing flames , two comfy looking couches and a view to die for. The room was a top of the mansion overlooking Dessrosa which was covered in snow. A small coffee table was placed in front of the fire place. Two mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows and cakes awaited.

˝You did this just for me?˝- I couldn't believe it. It was so... sweet.

˝Well my princess a birdie told me you enjoy this˝

˝But not alone!˝

˝I know but puting Dessrosa under snow takes work and I am here fufufuu˝

I nodded and sat on one of the couches. My silken dress seemed to warm up and I observed the flickering flame tongues.

˝You like?˝- I heard him after a few minutes and turned my head. He was resting on the opposite couch a glass of wine in his hands. Getting up I swayed my hips and enjoyed the widening grin on his face. I sat next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

˝I do, thank you˝- I purred and nibbled his ear. A moan of approval eased from his throat and I grinned against his skin.

˝You like?˝- I mocked and he nodded.

˝Oh you now I do˝- with a fast movement of his hand I was on his lap, my dress revealing more of my legs.

˝Naughty, naughty˝

˝Always on the naughty list fufufuuf˝- I silenced him with a kiss and he responded to me. Our lips crashed against each other enjoying the warmth and comfort. I nested on his chest, never breaking the contact and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It had to go. A chuckle rose from deep from his chest and he took it off.

˝Better?˝- he asked and I snatched the antlers throwing them across the room.

˝Better˝- I smirked as he attacked my neck with his lips and tongue drawning moans from me. I felt his long fingers tugging at the silken material and he slipped the top off, revealing a punk lacy bra. I smirked at his reaction.

˝Fufufufu pink? Suits you fufufuf˝- his head dipped low as he licked a path between my breasts making me hiss. It was wonderfully hot against my skin. With a tug of his Devil fruit my bra disappeared and he latched onto my breasts sucking, biting and licking.

Arching my back I let my nails scrape his back and earning a throaty moan. His head shot up and he gave me a lustful gaze which I used as a distraction and flipped him over so that I was straddling him.

Smirking I attacked his chest with light bites and stroked the bulge in his pants.

˝Impatient...˝- I murmured and he laughed.

˝So are you...˝- a purr came from him and I took his pants off as he slid of my dress.

˝Oh fufufufu delightful! Where are your panties my dear?˝

˝I think I lost them...˝

˝Very well then...˝ - In a second he was in me and I moaned in ecstasy. So thick...

˝Mmmmmmmmm˝- I started a steady rhythm enjoying the view of his face contorting with pleasure.

The air was thick with moans and our sweat. Almost creating a mist evaporating in the flames.

˝Doffyy...˝ -I purred as my climax approached and felt his fingers drag me down in an embrace..

˝mmm Shiva..˝

We lay on the soft, plush carpet, enjoying each others comfort while outside Dessrosa was covered with the falling snow.

˝Merry Christmas princes˝- Doflamingos deep voice rumbled against my ear and I snuggled to him.

˝Merry Christmas Doffy˝


End file.
